Strawberry Season
by LilyJadeth
Summary: A mysterious admirer keeps sending Mikado love notes on pink strawberry-scented paper. MikadoxKida ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Noting that this is NOT my first DRRR! fic. But my first DRRR! fic sucks, so I never posted it.**

**ENJOY. I love writing Kida, I swear to god he is me on LSD. Or off. You decide.**

* * *

Mikado opened his locker after school to grab a few notebooks and his textbook one afternoon when he noticed a slip of folded paper he didn't recognize. It was pink instead of white, and... was that the scent of strawberries? Mikado didn't know if it was safe to open, but finally curiosity got the better of him and he dared to read it.

The contents were something he'd never expected to see, but he had to admit it wasn't something he'd never thought about:

_MIKADO-KUN!~  
I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!  
But I'm too scared to tell you in person..._  
_I love your hair and your eyes  
and the way you get oh so flustered  
sometimes, and I just think you're  
a total hottie! _ キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!  
_I love the silent, shy type, you're just too cool!  
KYAA!~_ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

His hair stood on end as he read it, a shiver finally running up his spine repeatedly when he'd finished. This was just too weird. Had he been mistaken for some other Mikado at Raira? Or was this some off-the-wall joke? Either way, it was the last sentence that really had him frightened for his life.

_More letters to come!_ (≧ω≦)

He neatly folded the letter, placed it deep behind his books, closed the door, and banged his head against his locker.

Mikado was still shaken when he went to class the next day. He scanned each girl he laid eyes on, trying to imagine the letter in each of their voices. Anri wasn't even an option; he wanted to die just _thinking_ any thought that she could have written it. If girls had had their eyes on him for some time, he sure as hell hadn't noticed it.

His heart plummeted when he reached his seat, second bell ringing in his ears like a funeral gong. A folded piece of the same pink paper scented strawberry lay innocently on the desk. Mikado quickly slammed his book on top of it and prayed that no one had seen. When class began, he slipped it out cautiously.

_GOOD MORNING MIKADO-KUN!_ ~~~ヾ(＾∇＾)おはよー  
_I hope you slept well! Getting a good night's sleep  
will definitely help you stay bright and beautiful,  
but of course you already knew that!_ (*＾＾*)ﾎﾟｯ  
_Catch you later, cutie! _ （＾＿－）

Mikado couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was writing on the board. He felt like a fish out of water, sitting at his seat, watching every move of his classmates. A girl coughed, he stiffened. A girl began to tap her pencil on her desk, his heart jumped. A girl turned and asked to borrow a piece of paper, and he nearly fainted right then and there.

* * *

**I've become addicted to japanese emoticons. Don't judge me :D**

**Ratings and reviews are always welcome!~**


	2. Chapter 2

It took all of Mikado's energy just to bring him up to the roof at lunch. At least it was sunny, or his mood would be worse. Kida was flirting with Anri again, but he was too mentally exhausted to object. He tried to pretend to be his normal self, but Kida called him out on his dour state.

"MI-KA-DO! What's up?" The bleach blond stood before him, hands at his hips and legs crossed one over the other. The boy started, unaware that he'd been there until his friend had voiced himself.

"N-Nothing!"

"Girl trouble?" Kida grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Mikado's head lowered, eyes averted. "I said it's nothing. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Kida puckered his lips like a fish in a pout. "Oh come on, you can't confide in your best friend?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine." Kida ran around behind him. "I'll just have to cheer you up!" Mikado felt arms planted firmly around his neck, pulling him back nearly off the bench. Kida laughed, shouting for Anri to join them in. "C'mon, it'll be a group hug, a MOE MOE KYUN HUG OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP!~" But Anri shook her head and continued to eat her lunch. Mikado grabbed Kida's wrists and tried to pry him off when he noticed the faint artificial smell of strawberries on his hands.

oOo

Kida walked home alone after school. He'd slipped another note into his friend's backpack while he'd been distracted — a lovely surprise to come home to, eh Mikado? Kida wished he'd been there to see Mikado's reaction to the letters, but unfortunately he was neither in his class nor near his locker, and he probably couldn't get into Mikado's apartment unless he asked. Of course, sooner or later Kida would come forward with the prank, but he almost wanted it to go on longer.

He wanted to see that embarrassed look on Mikado's face, just one more time, and he had no idea why.

oOo

_BYEBYE MIKADO-KUN!~_  
(ヾ(´･ω･｀)いってらっちゃ  
_I'll see you tomorrow, though  
you may not see me_ |･ω･｀)ｺｯｼｮﾘ  
_Have a good night and concentrate  
on your studies!  
PS: the way the light caught your face  
today at lunch on the roof? HAWT! _(≧ω≦)⌒

"What...?"

Mikado found the third letter neatly waiting between two of the notebooks in his bag. This time, it had been written in a purple gel pen. The ink sparkled almost blindingly. It took him a while to figure out what the second emoticon represented, but when he realized what it was, he wished he hadn't.

_I-Is that a hiding emoticon?_

_

* * *

_**R & R loved, you know the drill!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kida lay awake, arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling. It had been one week since he'd started the prank on Mikado, who seemed to be getting used to it. Kida couldn't stand that, he wouldn't _have_ that. Mikado thought it was some girl, and Kida wanted so badly to scream, _notice me!_ He didn't know when exactly it'd started — when exactly he fell in love, when exactly he began staring at Mikado, seeing him as someone who could be more than just a friend. Maybe it was when he'd drafted a love letter he hadn't gotten up the courage to slip his friend:

_MIKADO-KUN, I WANT YOU SO BADLY  
I WANT YOU TO XXX ME IN MY XXX  
WITH YOUR BIG XXX_ （＾o－）⌒  
_MY HEART POUNDS JUST THINKING ABOUT  
WHAT WE WOULD DO TOGETHER~ _  
八(＾□＾*) ﾀﾉﾑ!

And that had led to Kida actually thinking about that sort of thing. It had never crossed his mind that he might be gay. But because of that draft, he'd had many sleepless nights of just him and his imagination. He got carried away; it had gone too far, so far that the letter was almost true.

Ha. Except Kida would top, of course.

Kida started to stare at Mikado from head to toe, taking off his blazer and shirt with his eyes. His small body, the embarrassed, adorable expression on his face, his voice when he'd cry out would ring in his ears all night. He wanted desperately to see him like that, to...

His hand unconsciously trailed into his pajamas, undoing the button easily with two fingers, while the other pressed a pillow to his face so he wouldn't disturb his neighbors.

* * *

**R & R does not stand for Rest & Relaxation in this case! (＾□＾*)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Kida wasn't looking the next morning, Mikado rifled through his friend's backpack. A textbook, a sack lunch, an mp3 player and a spare jacket, plus several notebooks. None of them had pink paper or smelled like strawberries. He breathed a sigh of relief, mind settled for the moment now that he knew it wasn't Kida pranking him. Though the matter couldn't be set aside — it meant that someone else was doing it. Mikado put everything back in its place and pushed the backpack away from him just as Kida came back.

He took a trip to the bathroom during third period, still distracted by his thoughts and what the secret admirer might say next, where they would put the note this time, and if he could somehow catch her — or him, Mikado certainly hadn't ruled that out — in the act of placing the letter. Mikado glanced through the hallway window into Kida's classroom, and moved on; then took a few steps back, then forward, then stopped again. He stared as Kida brightly accepted a few slips of pink paper from the girl who sat in front of him. Along with the door being open so he could hear them just a little, he studied their smiling lips and was just able to make out their conversation:

_Thank you! I'm forever in your debt, Arika-san._

_You never have paper, Masaomi-kun! This is the last time I'm lending you any._

Mikado raced from the hallway before anyone saw him peeking in. Just when he'd cleared Kida, it turned out it _was_ Kida. When he returned to class he looked over the notes again. Now that he'd thought about it, the handwriting was very similar to Kida's, and for all he knew he probably _would_ be one to own a purple gel pen.

At lunch, Mikado spared no time placing himself strategically near Kida's backpack. Luckily, Kida had left something in the classroom and ran off. Mikado rummaged through all pockets now, being careful not to attract Anri's observant eyes, acting as if the backpack was his own. The front pocket came first: nothing. Now the smaller pocket: he found a mess of borrowed pens and chewed pencils and picked-at erasers, but then exactly what he was looking for: the purple gel pen. He went through more, and discovered those slips of pink paper hiding in a notebook. Nothing was written on them— yet. He was about to set it back down when he saw an additional pocket on the side, almost hidden. Looking around to make sure Kida wasn't on his way back, he searched it and produced a folded pink paper. He opened it quickly, scanned the page, stuffed it back in, and left the backpack in its place.

"I'll be back in a minute, Anri."

He barely made it to the other corner of the roof before his hand was clasped over his reddening face.

Something had to be done. Mikado took out his cellphone and made a call.

oOo

Kida didn't have enough time to write another letter for Mikado. The sheets sat in his backpack, waiting to be used with hearts and doodles and the love prattles of a 13-year-old girl. He was thankful when Mikado met him at Raira's entrace after school.

"Kida-kun, you wanna hang out today?"

"Ne, you really wanna hang out with a guy like me? I'm a hopeless victim of _pathos_, you know~"

Mikado blinked. "I was thinking my place. We could order pizza and play video games."

"Eh? Really?" Kida's eyes widened with surprise. Still it couldn't be all that unusual, right? Kida had only been to Mikado's apartment a few times.

"C'mon," Mikado coaxed, smiling, "it'll be fun. My treat."

Kida gave in, following Mikado past Raira's gates and out to the streets of Ikebukuro as they waved goodbye to Anri. Mikado told him he had to make a quick stop first, so he stood aside and waited. But he was surprised when Kadota-san stood on the corner. He handed Mikado a paper bag, labeled with a logo he couldn't make out from where he was. Mikado handed the man a few bills, shoved the bag in his backpack, and they continued on.

"What was that all about?" Kida asked with a laugh. But deep down he was nervous, itching to know what was in the bag.

"Just some manga I asked them to get me."

Mikado said no more. He'd seemed cheerful, a little too cheerful, and Kida grew more worried because the shape he'd seen in the bag was not a book. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kida stepped into Mikado's apartment and wasn't very surprised that it was exactly as he remembered. The small entryway led to the larger room with Mikado's futon laid out in the center. Facing the window, which brought in the late afternoon orange glow, was his low desk. A shiny, well-cared-for laptop lay on it, charging in the nearest outlet. At the adjacent wall was a small TV, ancient compared to sets people usually owned nowadays, with the wire receivers sticking up from the top, and Kida felt as though he were in an old sitcom featuring a family that could barely make ends meet. But this was contradicted by the Playstation on the floor next to it, a gift from Mikado's parents before he'd left.

They left their shoes by the door. Kida dropped his backpack near his sneakers, and Mikado set his by the laptop. Their walk had been a little quiet, save for Kida attempting to distract from his uneasiness by flirting with most girls they passed and urging his friend to join him. As they'd stopped to talk to Simon, he'd fought the urge to bolt into Russia Sushi and demand they eat there instead.

"What do you wa—"

Kida nearly yelped at the sudden noise.

"...nt on the pizza?"

"A-Anything's fine." His back was turned to Mikado, because he was sure his expression would give away how on-edge he was. Mikado noticed the jumpiness but didn't comment, instead turning to the hallway and dialing.

Kida looked over his shoulder. He could only see Mikado's hand on the doorframe, the rest of his body turning the corner. Then his eyes fell on Mikado's backpack, and only one thing was on his mind: that bag. He hadn't been able to study the shape that it contained, but it definitely was not a manga. His gaze flitted from the backpack to its owner, wondering if he should dare look through it. Would he have enough time? Was it right? Maybe he was just being silly and overanalyzing things.

...But it wouldn't hurt to check.

His hand reached for the backpack, feeling as if he were moving in slow motion. What was so horrible that Mikado couldn't even show it to him, couldn't even tell him that he didn't want to share that information? It didn't look like Mikado had paid a lot.

And why had it come from Kadota?

He'd just gripped the large pocket zipper when Mikado stepped back into the room for a moment, and Kida jumped back to his original place.

"Is pepperoni okay?"

"Sure." Kida gave him the biggest smile he could muster, knowing that it looked absolutely fake. Mikado shrugged and left the room again, and Kida began to break a sweat. Too close. He took out his own phone and texted Erika. As misinformed as she was due to her only knowledge being that of yaoi games and boys' love comics, she seemed like the only one he could turn to.

Kida: _I'm in crisis!_ (ι´Д｀)ﾉ ｵｰｨ!

It was probably a bit on the dramatic side, but at least she would respond right away, and sure enough she did.

Karisawa: _What's wrong? Tell me everything and don't leave anything out._ (-ω- )o＜ ﾌﾑﾌﾑ

So Kida told her everything. About the prank he'd pulled on Mikado, how he'd started to feel different about his relationship with Mikado, how Mikado was suddenly acting strange, and the bag he'd picked up from Kadota-san, and did she know what was in it?

Mikado returned, pizza having been ordered, and began to set up the Playstation.

Karisawa: ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) エットォ…

Kida: _What's that supposed to mean? I'm dyin' here!_

"I just got Blazblue, wanna try it out?"

"Oh, Blazblue? I've heard it's good."

"It's only one-player, though..."

"That's okay. We can take turns, eh?"

Karisawa: _I think it's best to tell Mikado what you've told me..._ (ﾉ＾∀＾*)ﾉ _If you come out about how you've been feeling, I'm sure he'll understand~_

Kida: _Karisawa-san, now is not the time to refer to your BL manga!_

The doorbell rang. It was more of a buzzer, which made Kida feel like his time was running out – if it wasn't gone already. Mikado got up to answer it.

Karisawa: _Honesty's the best policy, as they say, right? Yumachii agrees with me~_

"Pizza's here!" Mikado called.

"Awesome," Kida responded without much conviction.

Kida: _But do you know what Dotachin gave him?_

Mikado came back to sit down next to Kida, setting a slice on a plate down in front of him. Kida noted how close he seemed to be.

Karisawa: _Can't say. Byebye Masaomi-kun!_

_Wait!_ he typed, almost saying it aloud, but she'd already left chat.

"Did you say something?" Mikado asked. His mouth was full with a bite of pizza as he licked some fluorescent orange oil from his bottom lip.

Kida shut his phone and shoved it back in his jacket pocket. "Nothing. Who's playing first?"

* * *

**I... took some liberties. So, whether it's in canon or not, Mikado has a TV. I can't remember if he had one or not in the anime "OTL Because I suddenly realized after that last chapter that Mikado actually needs a game system and all XD**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin'!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kida doesn't know if it's the climbing anxiety, but he's sweating. He takes his white sweatshirt off and asks Mikado if his apartment has an AC, but doesn't.

The game lasts for a while. The character stories alone are nearly 10 minutes each. Kida keeps losing because his mind is on other things entirely, and Mikado laughs at the fact that for once, he's better than him at something other than school.

Meanwhile, Kida hates how slowly Mikado takes to press A and get on to the next dialogue box. Each click grates on his skull, but it isn't in annoyance – the feeling could be more easily compared to a student's nervousness as he cheats on a test, and as the teacher paces past him incessantly, the deadweight sensation in his chest as if his heart has not only sunken but completely disappeared. This is what freezes Kida's body, what makes him stutter each time Mikado asks him something, what makes him jump at every movement.

"...turn"

He doesn't even know exactly why he's this nervous. However, Kida can't shake the feeling that Mikado is more observant than he looks.

"Ki... your...n."

He's dying to know what's inside that bag. Maybe he should just come out and ask.

"Kida-kun."

Where were they in the game? There'd been dialogue between a dark green creature with question marks for a name and the butler in charge of the little blonde girl.

Or something.

There's sudden rapid movement in front of his eyes, catching him off guard. He jumps back and yelps. It's a hand.

"Kida-kun, is something the matter? You were spaced out."

_Mikado is too close. Way too close. Too close too close too close too close._ But it's not like he can push him away. What excuse would he have? Kida's leaning back on his hands, and Mikado practically hovers over them just a few inches apart. He finally lets himself lie flat with his back on the floor, hands creating a pillow behind his head. He momentarily forgets that he actually has to respond.

"S-sorry."

"Do you not want to play anymore?"

"I-if you want to keep playing, I'll play." Flat-out lie. Kida is almost praying that he'll have an excuse soon to leave so he can gather all his thoughts.

"It's no fun when only one of us is into it," he says. "There are a few slices of pizza left, you want one?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Good, because I was lying just now."

Before Kida can even put all the pieces together of what's just happened, Mikado's lips are brushing on his as if they're unsure where to begin. There's a clatter as Mikado simply drops the game controller, and now he has a free hand to place on Kida's cheek. He removes his arms from under his head, but from there doesn't know what to do with them. He can push his friend off, but for some reason he doesn't really want to. His arms come up to wrap around Mikado's neck as he kisses him deeper. It's tug and pull, each wanting to go further while pulling the other in at the same time.

They part, foreheads pressed together, and Mikado's half-closed eyes nearly throw Kida over the edge.

_I'm kissing my best friend._

A shiver as a hand begins to slide up his shirt. He doesn't notice the other hand creeping between his back and the floorboards. Kida has no time to protest as Mikado's tongue slips into his open mouth and dominates his lips.

_I'm kissing my best friend and liking it._

"Wait, Mikado–" he manages to get in, even if his voice is only a subdued pant. "This isn't—"

But he's cut off as he feels his own body turning, and not of its own accord. Mikado flips Kida over onto his stomach. His head hits the floor hard, dazing him for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Mikado holds Kida's wrists firm in one hand and loosens his tie with the other. The tie is used to bind the boy's hands behind his back.

"This isn't what? Kida-kun~"

Kida's startled confusion is replaced by solid fear that completely immobilizes him. Those eyes that were once so shy and fleeting are now as cold as the blue swimming in them. Mikado's lips pull into a smirk, and Kida isn't sure if it's Mikado that he's staring up at anymore.

* * *

**Boss!Kado has to be my favorite character to play, seriously.**


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what are you doing?" Kida was beginning to panic. He'd never seen Mikado carry that expression. It was pure sadism, lust, and something of a vengeance. Mikado just hovered over him, the grin still plastered on his face as his hand snaked around to slip under Kida's shirt. The blond flinched at the foreign touch, which hesitated for a moment before continuing. Mikado's other hand held the boy's hips firmly in place.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked again, though he knew he probably wouldn't like the answer if he got one. Instead, he felt small touches up his chest as the buttons of his dress shirt were flicked open, one by one, painfully slow. Mikado kissed his earlobe, brushing them lightly but with deceit when he moved down suddenly to ravage his neck, and Kida twitched. The feeling was enough to both give him chills and leave him craving more. Breath heavy and hot, his head leaned to the side unintentionally, but by that time Mikado had already moved to his shoulder. He slipped off Kida's shirt, which gathered at his bound wrists, and trailed kisses along his spine.

Kida's breath hitched, and the touches made him curve his back and raise his hips. The cold hand at his side slid around to his stomach and unbuttoned his pants.

"W-wait!" Kida struggled against his tied hands and Mikado's grip. Mikado tweaked a nipple, and Kida shuddered, ceasing his struggle. Forehead pressed against the floor, he got a clear view of his friend's hand reaching into his boxers and grazing his half-up erection. One sudden sharp stroke and Kida was already shaking violently, panting into the hardwood. It was exactly how he'd imagined it the night before, except a thousand times better. Not like he'd imagined himself in _this_ position.

Somehow with only one hand, Mikado managed to slip Kida's pants off, and they pooled at his knees. He still stroked him calmly, but each motion sent a shiver through Kida's entire body. The blond was nearly drooling on the floor, his mouth slack jawed and producing moans he didn't know he could make. Kida had never known how sensitive his body really was — that wasn't something he'd ever thought about until someone else actually touched him this way.

"Mi...kado," he panted, another stroke cutting him off as he winced. "Nngh... S-stop..."

Mikado's hand slowed, and Kida felt him sitting up a little before bending forward, almost encompassing Kida's body.

"Hm," he said in thought. "This part of you is telling me something else. Which should I believe?" Mikado's voice right in his ear, breath turning it red, sent chills up his spine.

Then he left him. Kida turned his head, trying to look over his shoulder, which proved difficult. Mikado had backed away and reached for something off to the side. His heart thumped in anticipation, and it only occurred to him later that he could have used the allotted time to escape the tie around his wrists. But by then, Mikado was already back, as was that cold smirk. Kida's eyes widened. He was holding up that paper bag.

"Looks like I can finally tell you what this really is, Kida-kun."

**

* * *

Don't you just love cliffhangers? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The bag dropped. In Mikado's hand was a clear bottle of an amber liquid. From there, Kida couldn't read the label, but he was pretty damn sure he knew what it was. Mikado grinned, popping open the cap with his thumb. He took a sniff of whatever was inside. A flash of surprise crossed his face for just a second before that grin returned, and what he said next made Kida freeze.

"I heard you like strawberries, Kida-kun~"

His eyes flew open. He stopped breathing. That smirk made Kida feel as if the air conditioning that Mikado didn't have had suddenly been turned on full-blast.

_He knows, he knows, he knows,_ were the only thoughts going through his head. _He knows everything._

Mikado nearly tore off Kida's boxers, exposing the boy's flushed smooth skin. His legs entwined with Kida's, making escape almost impossible now. The liquid flowed onto one hand, but he was careful not to drip it on the floor. He had a quick taste, then dipped in two fingers and held them to Kida's open mouth.

"It even tastes like strawberries. Go ahead."

A freshly-coated hand wrapped around his length again, and Kida took Mikado's fingers almost instantly, needing something to keep his mouth busy. Anything to stop those moans. Mikado was right — it _did_ taste like strawberries, but something else. As his tongue swirled over, around and between his fingers, lapping up every drop of the sweet liquid, he was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy. Each sensation was increasing, hotter and hotter until he couldn't think straight. With each stroke, his pleasure grew more and more intense. His knees were weak, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to support himself.

"Mika...do... it's..." He didn't know what else to say, and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to say it past the sudden cries. His breathing had taken on a more frantic panting, and he let go of the wet fingers, a trail of saliva running between them.

Mikado took up the bottle and scanned over the labels. What tortured Kida even more was that Mikado was still jerking him off, and he could barely hear what he was saying over his own moans.

"Oh. It's also an aphrodisiac."

He squeezed down on Kida, eliciting a yelp that melded into a muffled noise. Kida could tell from the blinding fire sensation in his lower body that he was getting close. Mikado was teasing him, circling the head with the tip of his finger as he nonchalantly studied the strawberry bottle.

"Looks like Karisawa-san added a bonus just for you."

Kida arched back as he hit release, feeling the white hot wave of orgasm rush through, as stars exploded before his eyes and his whole body convulsed with ripples of pleasure. He gave out one last choked cry before his tensed muscles finally relaxed, and rested his cheek on the floor.

As feeling returned to his numb body, Mikado placed both hands on his thighs and began to slide them up. In a panic that snapped him into focus, Kida flipped himself over in a weak attempt to get away, but Mikado straddled his hips. Another handful of liquid was pouring into his cupped palm, and Kida shivered as a few drops splashed onto his exposed stomach.

Mikado clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he laughed a little. "Kida Kida Kida. Did I say we were done?"

**

* * *

A copy-paste error I just had erased the next chapter completely, so it'll be slow comin'. Goddamn I'm stupid OTL**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nn- AH!"

The cold liquid was like ice on his burning entrance, sending a shock through is body as Mikado teased the sensitive area. His breath was ragged, holding in air for several long seconds at a time and then letting it out in short bursts as each wave of pleasure coursed through. His lungs seized sharply, hitching in his chest. A finger entered him suddenly; the liquid was doing its job of lubricating his entrance, but the foreign intrusion still hurt. Kida gasped and moaned as his walls automatically tightened around the digit, but Mikado kept pushing through, deeper and deeper. Kida's arms bound behind his back were beginning to hurt as they pressed against the hard floor.

"Mikado..." he whined. He hated to whine this way, in a time when he wasn't joking, but his voice refused to return to normal. It came out weak and pathetic, pleading. "Mikado, let m- AHN!" Another finger had been forced in and scissored inside him, stretching him out as rippling pleasure ran up his back. He let out a breathy moan as those fingers continued to move, wiggling farther, teasing, flitting just barely across his prostate. Mikado gripped Kida's thigh firmly in his other hand and forced his legs open.

"Mikado, untie me," Kida finally panted. His toes curled and stretched, pushing against the floor, twitching and kicking with each touch. He bit down on his bottom lip, closing off the noises he couldn't swallow, but another choked moan found its way past his teeth and to Mikado's ears.

"Say please," he replied. With that, he pressed a hand to Kida's hips and engulfed the blond's erection in his mouth. If the handjob had been amazing, then being nestled between Mikado's hot, wet lips nearly sent him careening over the edge. He threw his head back and didn't bother to stifle the loud moans and near-screams of his friend's name, over and over, pleading though he was not sure what for; but Mikado seemed to like it and sucked even harder, swirling his tongue over and around the shaft. His fingers moved more erratically, thrusting deeper, the combination incredible. The slippery, sticky fluid made a slick wet noise that was amplified in Kida's ears, sending the sound up to the pleasure centers of the brain and from there straight back down to his groin. The aphrodisiac was taking effect quickly, numbing all other senses. He turned his head to the side and watched as his hot breath fogged up the floor.

Mikado could barely hold out himself. He'd refrained from touching himself at all, focused solely on Kida. The original plan had been to get him back for the prank, to make him feel the embarrassment he'd felt times ten. But he quickly lost sight of that plan in his lust-crazed excitement, the entanglement of frantic limbs and fleeting touches that made them both squirm. Now, what purely drove Mikado to continue were the wanton expressions on Kida's face. The way his brows curled and twitched, how he went from biting his lip to letting it hang slightly open, when he'd expose his creamy neck and Mikado had to fight off the urge to ravage that neck and make it all his own.

Kida's back arched off the floor, and he turned his body to the side, leaning his head in the opposite direction so as to get a closer view of what was making him feel the overwhelming pleasure. Instead, he locked eyes with Mikado, and Mikado nearly let himself go right then and there: his mouth slack and open as a trail of saliva travelled from the corner of his moist full lips to his chin, bleached hair plastered to his forehead and cheek from glistening sweat, those half-lid eyes framed by trembling lashes that trapped his tears...

_Tears._

Mikado dropped everything. He removed his fingers slowly out of Kida, who winced. He leaned over and kissed Kida's tears away, and Kida took on a look of numb shock. Mikado went on to lightly kiss the bridge of his nose and his forehead.

"Mikado-kun...?"

That voice. That voice, breathless and needy in tremor, should only belong to him, should only be for his ears, along with an expression no one but he should be allowed to take in. Mikado settled himself in between his legs and claimed Kida's lips, and found himself surprised when Kida was eagerly kissing him back. Tongues pushed and shoved and explored, tugging and pulling just as before.


	10. Chapter 10

After the long intense kiss, Kida had to catch his breath. Mikado felt the boy's chest rise and fall rapidly beneath him, but his gaze was still fixed on those glazed, spent eyes dimly golden brown. He wanted to kiss them again, kiss them until Kida's very tears belonged only to him. Kida soon returned to his earlier broken panting, and he pursed his lips, futilely attempting to regulate his breathing.

"I still haven't..." he tried. "Mikado, untie me..." His lips brushed Mikado's, and he could taste and smell the strawberry aphrodisiac that had remained on his tongue. He wanted to kiss him again. But Kida's constant begging to be released made Mikado snap back. He positioned himself closer between Kida's legs and pushed the blond's thighs nearly to his chest.

"I thought I told you to say please, Kida-kun."

Kida flinched when Mikado's clothed erection pressed against his naked one. Mikado proceeded to remove his own dress shirt, cursing the seemingly infinite buttons and decided merely to yank it off over his head. His belt was unbuckled and pants unzipped in a few fluid motions. Kida panicked again, digging his heels into Mikado's shoulders. His heart dropped, beating faster and faster, so fast he thought his chest would burst.

"Wait— no, don't!"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Kida froze. At first, he didn't get it, didn't grasp exactly what was being said. But then it came to him, just as Mikado began to spell it out, taking out Kida's X-ed censors and filling in the blanks with his own words. They sounded icy and malicious in Mikado's voice.

"'I want you to fuck me in my ass with your big cock', wasn't it? _Kida_."

He emphasized the name with a teasing flick at Kida's nipple, his fingers still wet with lubricant. Kida shuddered and pushed his toes further into Mikado's shoulders, whining in his throat when he felt the other's erection pressing against his entrance. His eyes snapped open and craned his head forward to get a better look but wished he hadn't. Mikado had that same smirk on his face again. Kida started to fidget and kick, squirming against the bonds and pushing against his friend.

"Y-you can't...!"

But Mikado easily thrust in all the way to the hilt in one swift move. Kida's entire body shuddered, and his mouth flew open in a barely audible choked scream. His back arched dangerously, bound hands scrambling and clawing at the floor beneath him. Mikado had to pause for a minute so he could get used to the sudden amazing warmth around him. Just putting it in was enough to bring him incredibly close. Even he shook and let out a small moan, gripping tightly on the back of Kida's thighs. Kida was beginning to hyperventilate, unsure of why exactly – it was a strong combination of fear, pleasure, pain and just overall exhaustion. Mikado's fingers simply could not compare to what filled him now. He exhaled sharply, and the noise brought Mikado back to focus. He leaned forward and locked his lips with Kida's for another kiss as he began to move.

* * *

**For those who have stuck around and reviewed, ilusomuch :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was getting a couple horrified comments on the last chapter, so I hope this clarifies something: _Mikado did not go in dry._**

**Carry on~**

**

* * *

**

"Kida, relax."

"Mm," he responded, but tried to calm himself down as Mikado pulled out a few inches and buried himself even deeper.

The friction for both was incredible.

Kida moaned louder than ever, practically begging in unintelligible sounds that broke free from his throat save for the occasional mumbled "shit" as he hissed at the pain of his arms rubbing against the hardwood floor. He tried to keep himself together but was slowly crumbling under Mikado, defenses broken and vulnerably laid out for his friend. His head fell to one side, his cheek resting on his shoulder, as he panted and stole a glance at Mikado, who caught his wanton gaze. His hair spilled around his eyes and clung to his face; the image screamed _take me_.

The blond fought against his own pride, which got in his way of demanding more. He grit his teeth in frustration as Mikado's thrusts flirted teasingly with Kida's sweet spot, just barely touching but never fully making contact. He almost wanted to tell Mikado something like "you're kind of bad at this" in the hopes that he would thrust harder, but he had a hard time constructing a proper sentence. His mind was completely scrambled, he could barely think. Mikado bucked in deep, brushing Kida's prostate, and the blond decided to angle his hips experimentally.

His eyes rolled back into his head as they closed, vision faltering. "Oh! There...!"

Mikado also could barely hold his own against Kida's heat. It consumed him until the only thing he lived for was thirsting for more and more, feeling that each thrust only left him more starved than the last. He groaned in unison with Kida's moaning, hoping that Kida's pleasure was muffling his ears too – it was embarrassing, being the one to go down on him only to loose himself in the process. He attempted to hold in noise, but gasped for breath and hung his head, shuddering and pressing his fingertips harder into Kida's thighs.

Mikado noticed that Kida kept looking at him whenever he wasn't throwing his head back in what he assumed was pleasure. Their eyes locked again, but Kida's immediately darted away. And Mikado couldn't – no, _wouldn't_ – have that.

He wrapped his arms around Kida's lithe body, leaving kisses along his neck and torso and listening to his quickened heartbeat. It took him a while, but Mikado finally found the knot's beginning and end and undid the tie around Kida's wrists. He then eased his arms out from under him, taking care to make sure they didn't hurt or cramp up from being released.

Kida stared, dumbfounded, up at Mikado, who wiped away the budding tears in his eyes and lightly kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger as he whispered.

"Better?"

* * *

**Mikado's varying characterization is for a reason! Sorry if it's confusing!**

**Ratings and reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!~**


	12. Chapter 12

The blood flowed back into Kida's arms. He rolled his shoulders a little, hearing a couple of cracks and tense muscles easing up. He exhaled. The lips on his forehead only brushed, and he could feel Mikado's warm breath deepening the blush on his cheeks. Kida couldn't believe how quickly the mood had changed. He lifted his head, closing his eyes and pressing himself further into Mikado's lips.

This was a reaction Mikado had not anticipated. He had forced Kida to the floor, tied him up, was in the process of screwing him until he couldn't think in an effort to show him who was boss, and Kida had submitted completely. His hands were on Mikado's sides; instead of shoving him off like he'd thought he would, they slid up to his chest and rested at his shoulders. Mikado buried his face in Kida's hair, smelling a faint strawberry tinge and even more faint remnant of bleach: he'd colored his hair recently. He took in the scent, dangerously, he would become addicted if this continued.

With Kida pushing up and Mikado pushing down, their lips met again, slow and gentle and as inexperienced as teenagers go. But neither knew the difference. Faster, faster, Kida's tongue was the first to sweep over the other's bottom lip, Mikado's teeth first to nibble at Kida's upper lip. Tongues and mouths collided as if they aimed to drink the other until nothing was left. Mikado had kissed a girl or two (girlfriend included) but with Kida he felt this unusual pull, captivated by eyes that made him shiver with excitement and a voice that melted all inhibitions. That voice was rising again from Kida's lips, sending small moans into Mikado's mouth as he ate them up, savoring his taste and relishing in the sounds that reached his ears.

Kida's hand struck down, pushing them both off the floor, other hand grabbing the back of Mikado's neck as he kissed him with newfound fervor and frantic desperation. His knees eased to the floor, and they now sat in a sitting/kneeling position, Kida hovering over Mikado and nearly flipping them over. Mikado leaned back on one arm and ran his fingers through Kida's bleached mop until it became entangled. His eyes fluttered, struggled not to close, and finally gave up. But they popped open again when he realized what Kida was doing.

_He was regaining control._

Mikado closed off their kiss and pushed at Kida's chest, but it was too late. Kida grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and his own inner thigh to help him as he rocked forward, grinding down around Mikado. "Ohh..." Kida drawled, throwing his head to the side and arching his back. Mikado gasped, so close, mouth slack open. Kida's walls were already starting to tighten around him. The blond raised his hips and slammed down again, trying to find that spot on his own. Mikado was powerless as Kida's nails dug into the skin of his collar and palm pressed down on his stomach. He winced, leaning into Kida's chest, breath hard and forced. "M-Masaomi...!"

Mikado timed a hard thrust with Kida's, and Kida screamed as he hit his prostate head-on. Eyes half-mast, he rode the waves of climax, shuddering above Mikado. The boy groaned into Kida's shoulder and quickly followed suit. His body slumped, supported by the blond's upright body. He was the first to slip from consciousness.

* * *

**mmmmm, morning after~**

**only a few more chapters, guys! R & R is loved~**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the long wait! I had homework and sports things. Also, updates may be slow seeing as I'm participating in NaNoWriMo~**

* * *

Somehow, the two had managed to find their way to the futon. They faced one another in sleep, Mikado wrapped in Kida's arms and head nestled comfortably in the curve of the blond's neck. Their legs were entangled with each other and the futon's edge.

Kida was the first to open his eyes when an unconscious brush against Mikado's leg roused him awake. He worked feeling back into his body, wincing at his aching back and arm muscles and certain other muscles he'd dare not mention. But he was grateful that Mikado had been careful with him, even if he had been a little mean. Kida pouted to himself at the thought, remembering the cold, teasing look in his eyes.

He couldn't lie to himself that it hadn't felt good. Great, actually.

And that's where he closed his eyes again, sighing in slight frustration. The fact was that he'd liked what Mikado did. Is that the same thing as love? What if someone else had touched him in a similar way – would he have felt the way he had?

Or was it just Mikado?

A prominent pink shade dusted his cheeks as he remembered last night. Where did they stand? Would things go back to normal? Kida really couldn't say.

He glanced down at Mikado. In sleep, he never would have believed that the same face had looked so horribly different. His expression was calm and completely free of anything less than innocent. His lashes seemed longer from where Kida looked at him, and he fought the urge to kiss his forehead – that would definitely wake him up. Mikado muttered something in his sleep and shifted a little closer to Kida's warm body. Kida's blush turned harsher, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying in vain to rid his memory of such an adorable image of his best friend.

Kida wiggled the other half of the futon out from underneath his body, grunting in triumph under his breath when he succeeded. He threw it over both of them and settled back around Mikado, who squirmed into Kida's bare chest. A tiny, happy smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and Kida couldn't resist hugging him closer.

-

Mikado groaned about an hour later, mind blank as he wondered why it was so warm. His eyes fluttered open, and the first sight he saw was Kida's naked collarbone.

He woke with a start, a sharp intake of breath, and a jolt that made him bang his elbow painfully against the floor. As the tears sprung to his eyes and he stifled a whimper, he observed his evident surroundings, dumbfounded and jaw dropped.

What– but how — ... what the – ?

Kida's clothes — jacket, dress shirt, buckle, pants, yes even his boxers — and Mikado's shirt, blazer, belt and tie lay strewn around the apartment. He looked down at himself, shirtless with only his school pants hanging loosely around his hips; he tucked himself back in quickly. The bottle of oil lay on its side, half empty and having spilled only a small quarter-sized puddle. Light was streaming in brightly from the window. The TV screen was still frozen on one last image of Blazblue, and Mikado quickly reached over to turn it off. Damn, the electricity bill would be through the roof by the end of the month.

A hand lazily flailed at Mikado's side, making the boy turn. Kida was clearly still asleep, but he mumbled that sounded something like "Bed... come back..." and of course he couldn't resist such a surprising invitation. He eased himself back under the futon, took one indulgent whiff of Kida's hair (bleach and strawberries, his own personal cologne) and settled into his arms. Kida smiled and sighed contentedly.

Mikado blinked and went back to sleep.

_Oh well._


	14. Chapter 14

_Aw crap._

This was Mikado's first coherent thought as he woke up again. Checking the clock had snapped him fully awake from his half-conscious daze. _Ten-thirty. _Thank god it was the weekend, or they would be in deep shit and in for a lot of explaining to do.

The first thing he saw was the absence of Masaomi. He got up from the futon, relishing in the warmth and disappointed that he would have to leave it.

The first thing he heard were some clanging sounds from Mikado's tiny kitchen. Still without a shirt, he scrambled to his feet and stepped cautiously into the room. Kida was busy at the stove, making something in a pan. He had taken it upon himself to borrow a pair of striped blue pajama pants from Mikado, and wore his dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his shoulders. His hair was completely out of place and ruffled beyond recognition — talk about major bedhead, he thought. And then the smells hit him: those savory, delicious smells of sautéed tofu and some sort of rolls that made his mouth water just at the thought.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Kida nearly jumped, the pan banging a few times against the stove, and the spatula almost slipped from his hands.

"...Simon showed me a thing or two. Cooking is useful when your parents are rarely around."

Mikado nodded. The air was uncomfortable, laced with awkward moments and mouths that opened, then closed, then opened again, making no sound.

"Teach me sometime?" Mikado asked, scratching his cheek nervously.

"S-Sure," Kida stammered after a long pause.

When there was nothing else to say and it was only Mikado watching Kida's back as he cooked, Mikado left the kitchen and nearly collapsed onto the futon. He laced his fingers through his short hair and settled them clasped at the back of his neck. Sure, Kida was acting nice and forgiving _now,_ but sooner or later the blond would probably kill him for what he did last night. The food would probably be poisoned. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to check the breakfast for a bitter almond taste.

"Here."

A plate suddenly appeared in front of his face. Upon looking up, Mikado couldn't help himself as he glanced at Kida's exposed chest littered with literally dozens of hickeys that ranged from the waist of his – or rather, Mikado's – pants to the gentle curve of his neck. Kida sat down in front of him and started to eat. Mikado, not knowing exactly what to say, followed suit. Mikado wasn't usually one who liked plain tofu, but whatever Kida had cooked it in was heavenly. The egg rolls were just as good, and he inwardly craved more and resisted the urge to swipe another from his friend's plate with his chopsticks.

But things weren't the same anymore.

Kida's plate was soon empty as he abandoned the chopsticks and dragged a finger along the plate and licked leftover sauce from it.

"I'm sorry," Mikado finally said to break the awkward air between them. Kida chewed his bottom lip.

"Please, Masaomi-kun, say something. I can't take it."

Kida still said nothing.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you yesterday, I wasn't myself."

More silence. It gnawed at Mikado, eating him away until all that was left was a skeleton of desperation.

"Please, Masaomi-kun. Is there any chance we can go back to the way things were–"

Kida diminished the space between them as he plunged forward to capture Mikado's lips. Mikado sat, blinking in confusion, before his eyes grew dim and he returned it. Their mouths parted and tongues intertwined briefly until Kida pulled away and grinned.

"You called me 'Masaomi-kun'."

Mikado blushed furiously. "So?"

"You haven't called me by my first name in a long time." He kissed Mikado's lips again for a few quick seconds.

"Wait, Ki- _Masaomi_, what does this mean?" Kida blinked, a frown tugging his features downward. "Does this mean everything is back to normal?"

That smirk was back, gracing his lips in a beautiful sly smile. "I think it's obvious that we're far past that, _Mikado-kun~_"


	15. Chapter 15

The following Monday, Kida went to his locker and found a note. Simple black pen written on plain white college-ruled paper that was unscented. Kida grinned to himself.

_Meet me in front of the gym locker rooms after school._

How Mikado-esque. Leave it to a Ryuugamine to write a normal, conventional letter in stark contrast to Kida's love-struck girly notes. He closed his locker with a bang and put the note in his pocket, trying to hide the carmine blush that blazed on his cheeks throughout all of class. At the end of the day, Kida went to the locker room entrance just as the note had instructed. He leaned against the wall, rereading the note over and over, heart swelling. He felt like a goofy idiot as he tapped his foot and anxiously watched each second go by painfully slow.

It wasn't Mikado that approached him, however.

"Arika-chan?"

The girl from his class bowed deeply. He laughed nervously.

"Arika-chan, what are you doing here?"

"You got my note, right, Kida-kun?"

"Note?" Kida's smile froze, facial muscles trembling as he tried to keep the corners of his mouth up. "Hold on a second, _you_ wrote that?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "Kida-kun, I've been meaning to tell you this for so long, and I thought now was finally the time. I know you have paper every day, but you kept borrowing it from me and the signs seemed pretty obvious. Am I wrong?" Kida remained speechless, so she continued. "I'm sorry, it's a little forward of me. But... I like you, Kida-kun, and I was wondering if you were feeling the same thing I was."

Kida's mouth moved but no sound came out. "A-Arika-chan, I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Kida-kun, I knew it." She took a few steps toward him. There was nowhere to run, no excuse he could make. Everyone knew Kida walked home, everyone knew he always hung around after school and rarely had non-school obligations. "I know you're a big flirt with all the girls here, but you've been flirting a lot more with me recently. I'm right, aren't I?" Arika smiled and pinned him to the wall by the shoulders. His gaze flitted from her hands back to her face, those eyes warm and thoroughly convinced.

"Masaomi-kun?"

Kida's eyes fixed on Mikado, who stood at the corner of the hallway. He appeared confused and slightly hurt, eyes wide at the sight of a girl holding Kida against the wall. Mikado gripped tightly onto his messenger bag and stiffened.

"Mikado, it's not what you think!" He gently moved Arika out of his way. The girl bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Kida-kun. It looks like I was wrong, huh?" Tears welled in her eyes. "There's some other girl, isn't there?"

The blond's gaze lowered. "I'm sorry, Arika-chan..."

She forced herself to smile, waved wordlessly to Kida, and quickly hurried out of the hallway, brushing against Mikado. It was then that Kida saw Mikado's darkened blue eyes, that same chilling glare that made him shiver. An aura seemed to emanate from his friend, foreboding and pissed as all hell. He stormed forward and grabbed Kida by the wrist, dragging him into the boy's locker room.

"Mikado-kun, it wasn't what it looked like! Are you okay? Did you like her or something? I'm sorry, she left me a note I just—"

Mikado forced Kida against the wall and furiously locked lips, prying them open as he slipped his tongue inside and dominated his mouth. He pressed his wrists into the wall, robbing him of mobility, and drove his knee into Kida's crotch. Kida broke the kiss and gasped, a trail of saliva running between their open mouths until Mikado claimed them again. The knee grinding into him made Kida shudder violently, all the spots that had been touched last night clearly remembered as a flush graced his cheeks. Kida pushed his wrists against Mikado's grip and freed them quickly, wrapping his arms wide around his neck and arching his back into Mikado and grinding himself against his leg and _oh god– _he cried out against Mikado's lips, throwing his head back and exposing his sloped, marked collarbone. Mikado traced those spots with his fingertips, each touch on sensitive skin as electrifying as the last as he slipped a hand into the neck of his shirt. Their lips parted, and Mikado held his head to Kida's shoulder, ghosting over his ear.

"You're _mine_, Masaomi-kun."

Kida gripped the back of Mikado's jacket, hugging his friend and, now, lover, nearer to his chest and the rapidly beating heart caged within. He moaned against closed lips and grinned.

"Lucky me~"

_**~ * the end * ~**_

* * *

**And so, Kida Masaomi will never take strawberries seriously ever again.**

**Looks like this is the end, folks! It's been a great ride and a joy to write for all of you. I hope to write much more MiKida and such soon, especially once NaNo's over and all~**

**If you haven't guessed/found out already, this was part of a prompt on the Drrr!Kink Meme. Prompt:**

**_"Kida decides to mess around with _****_Mikado_****_ by leaving him love notes all over the place at school. In his locker, desk...etc. To only eventually realize that maybe he does actually likes Mikado like that. One day Mikado caught him leaving a note in his locker/desk/whatever. Thinking that Kida is messing around with him, ignorant of Mikado's love him, Mikado goes all Boss on Kida and drowns him in pleasure._**

"You won't think of anyone else but me"

Bonus: Kida goes to Erika and Walker for advice on his questionable feelings for Mikado."

**This prompt was amazingly fun to write. You guys'll probably be seeing more Drrr!fic from me soon!~**


End file.
